FIG. 6 shows a related unit that electrically connects a memory card 2 to a connector 6 of an electronic device 1 (Patent Literature 1).
In the drawing, when the memory card 2 is inserted into an insertion opening 1a of the body of the device 1, the memory card 2 is guided by a slope 3a of a projection 3 and is attached to such a position as to be brought into contact with a stopper. In the attached position, the memory card 2 is positioned at a predetermined height, owing to the projection 3. The connector 6, which is formed of conductive rubber, is compressed by a biasing force F2 of a leaf spring 5 more or less through a circuit board 4 into a thickness of T1. A conductive contact surface 6a and a conductive contact surface 6b of the connector 6 are in pressure contact with a contact group 2a of the memory card 2 and a contact group 4a of the circuit board 4, respectively, with a pressure contact force F1, to become an electrically connected state.